


Euphonious

by woa



Series: Serous [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Feminine pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Hiatus, genderfluid!Patrick, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Out Boy's getting back together?<br/>no way</p><p>continuing on from Sonorous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pete contacted them the weekend after their confession via the media.

Patrick wondered if the two of them actually had 'a connection' that Pete always declared they did.

Because Pete called at exactly the right time.

They had been on the brink of a panic attack, they almost didn't answer the phone, but when they saw that it was Pete they picked up.

"H-hello?"

They whispered, voice shaky as they tried to catch their breath.

"Patrick?"

Pete's voice was the opposite, warm and strong and happy.

"Hey, P-Pete."

Patrick cursed themself for stuttering again.

Immediately Pete's tone turned concerned.

"Patrick, hey, are you okay?"

"Fine, Pete."

They were still whispering, but their voice had been strong and steady.

"Are you sure?"

Pete still hesitated.

"Yeah... What's up?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you, Trick."

"Oh."

"I mean, Trick, you came out on live TV, that takes some serious balls."

Patrick wanted to curl up in a ball.

"Don't remind me."

They whined.

"What? Patrick, did you..?"

Patrick sighed audibly and shook their head.

"No, no, don't get me wrong Pete, I'm glad, I guess, that I did it, but I wasn't really thinking about what would happen after, you know?"

"Have you looked at any--"

Patrick interrupted.

"No, god no, I have everything in my house turned off. My laptop, TV, and I was going to turn my phone off too."

Patrick waited a tick, then asked

"How bad is it??"

 "It's not that bad, actually."

Patrick relaxed a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean there's some ignorant bigots, but a lot of your fans- uh Soul Punk and Fall Out Boy are supportive. And, well Joe and I might be stalking your twitter feed, and a whole ton of that is positive- a lot of them are actually calling you an inspiration."

Patrick latched onto two parts of Pete's sentence.

One- 'Joe and I'

Two- 'Inspiration'

Neither made much sense.

"You and Joe??"

Fall Out Boy's spilt had been tough, especially on Joe and Pete, but for different reasons.

They knew it was hard for Pete because he felt that he was losing his best friends and that Fall Out Boy was practically his baby- his whole life, Pete loved the band.

But with Joe... Joe was the one who needed the hiatus the most, Patrick could see that now. 

They knew, looking back that they had been horrible and awful to Joe and that Joe deserved to make his own music, because Joe was incredibly good at making music. 

Patrick had thought that they and Joe had left things on an extremely bad note, and if they were being honest Patrick wouldn't have blamed Joe if he never wanted to see them again.

"Uh, well yeah. Joe and I and, well Andy have... well Patrick are you in Chicago right now?"

Patrick was surprised at the subject change but replied without missing a beat.

"Yeah, I'm at home. Why?"

They heard Pete talking to someone in the room with him, but they couldn't hear what.

"Do you have plans later today?"

Patrick didn't, they had been planning on laying in bed all day and avoiding any media or contact, but it was Pete, so...

"No, I'm free."

"Good, I'm coming over. Okay?"

Patrick looked around their messy bedroom, they had just gotten back and hadn't cleaned up.

"Okay"

"See you in an hour, Trick. Bye."

"Bye."

Pete had already hung up. 

Sighing Patrick stood up and they went downstairs to clean their apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick was unsure if they should change out of the stained sweat pants and t-shirt combo they were wearing.

They decided that yes, they should change.

This was the first time they would see Pete in a long time and they didn’t want the first thing to come out of Pete’s mouth to be a dumb crack about their shirt and how it read

_“If you see something say nothing and drink to forget.”_

When the doorbell rang Patrick raced downstairs in a pale blue skater skirt and a pastel pink fuzzy sweater with a silver headband in her hair.

“Coming!”

She opened the door and stopped short.

Andy was outside behind Pete.

She turned and stepped back and gestured for them to come in.

“Thanks.”

Pete walked into the living room and sat on the couch, leaving Andy and Patrick to follow him.

Patrick sat in her favorite arm chair and Andy sat down next to Pete.

“Hey.”

She smiled widely, excited and nervous.

“Hey Trick. You look good.”

Andy nodded along with Pete’s statement.

“So do you guys, I like the new tattoos Andy.”

Andy had 2 new tattoos, that she could see on his forearm.

“Thanks”

Pete looked at Andy then at Patrick and went to say something.

“Do you guys want something to drink?”

Patrick cut him off, nervous about what he was going to say.

“Uh, no thanks.”

Andy shook his head.

“So you just finished the tour right?”

Patrick nodded.

“Are you working on your second album now?”

Pete seemed more reserved, and Patrick wasn’t sure why.

She shook her head no

“No, actually I thought about just taking a break from music.”

She thought to herself about how “well” Soul Punk was received, how everyone seemed to want her only as Fall Out Boy’s lead singer, not as a solo act.

“Oh.”

Pete looked at Andy again.

“Well, okay then.”

She pursed her lips then asked

“How’s Joe doing?”

stomach flipping when she mentioned her old friend.

“Good. Uh…”

Andy spoke up when Pete trailed off

“He got married.”

Patrick nodded, she knew that.

“You, you weren’t at the wedding...”

Patrick looked down and half shrugged.

No she hadn’t been.

The invitation had been in her computer bag for months, and she looked at it often on tour, but she could never make herself actually RSVP.

She and Joe had been best friends, but the split had been bad.

Sometimes she thought that the invitation was merely sent out of politeness, and that they actually didn’t want her at the wedding.

And besides, she would either have to rent a suit or buy a new dress or both actually, so she could wear whichever one fit better on the day of the wedding, and what if that changed in between the ceremony and the reception.

She never responded and never went, though she did see all the photos.

Finally, Pete decided to get to the point.

“Actually, ‘tricky the three of us were just thinking about maybe… uh… getting back together?”

Patrick looked up and stared at Pete.

Fall Out Boy, back together?

She didn’t know how she felt about that.

She remembered all the things she had done that led to their split.

They still wanted to be in a band with her again?

“It’s just you know, a thought, nothing concrete.”

Pete rushed to say.

Patrick leaned back in her chair and observed her two old friends.

“Oh.”

She didn’t know what to say.

“And um, we were talking about how, like, _if_ we got back together how we would change somethings, so that we wouldn’t be like before."

And she thought about it again, now in a different light.

If they could go back and be Fall Out Boy, but without all the bad stuff, if she listened to the others when it came to the—their—Fall Out Boy’s music.

She thought about touring again, with her friends and singing Pete’s words again, and she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the things that Patrick liked about living alone was that she could sing as loud and as annoyingly as she wanted to the radio or one of her records.

Which was what she was currently doing.

She was still high off the idea of Fall Out Boy getting back together even though it had been nearly a week since Pete and Andy had come over.

Part of her was anxious and terrified, she had told Pete and Andy that she had been thinking of taking a break from music, Patrick just didn’t feel wanted or good enough sometimes and wanted to quit all together.

People seemed to like her when she was just Patrick, lead singer of Fall Out Boy, male, and fat.

People seemed to like her when she had been fat… when she had limited herself, when she had felt so sad and angsty.

Patrick shook herself and focused back on the song playing, singing- nearly screaming

“I tried to be someone else

But nothing seemed to change

I know now, this is who I really am inside.

Finally found myself Fighting for a chance.

I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah Oh, oh Ah, ah."

_Ding dong._

Patrick rushed over to turn the music down then smoothed down her shirt and walked to see who was at the door.

Patrick opened her door and for the second time that week she froze at the door.

Outside her door was Joe Trohman, alone.

He offered her a small smile.

“Hey, Patrick. Can I come in?”

Patrick nodded quickly and nearly tripped as she backed up so Joe could come inside.

“Hi, Joe.”

Joe’s smile grew and he opened his arms moving in slowly to hug her, almost unsure if he should.

Patrick stepped into the hug and relaxed.

She had missed Joe.

“Come in”

She gestured to the living room and shut the front door.

Joe sat down on the couch, like Pete had and Patrick sat in her same spot.

Déjà vu.

“It’s good to see you.”

Patrick felt anxious.

Joe nodded.

“It’s been too long, Trick.”

Joe didn’t sound angry, though Patrick didn’t know why she thought he would, given what Pete and Andy had said.

She picked at the strings on her ripped jeans.

“Patrick are you-“

“I’m sorry.”

Joe looked at her and she wanted to apologize again, this time for interrupting him.

“It’s okay, Patrick, I forgive you and I’m sorry too.”

Patrick looked at him in confusion.

“What are you apologizing for?”

Joe shrugged slightly.

“For not keeping in touch, for letting our friendship go, I should have visited sooner. I almost did a couple months ago, I was at one of your shows and I was going to say something after if I could, but you were gone so fast.”

Joe had seen one of her shows?

“It’s my fault Joe.”

Her fault that Fall Out Boy split, that their friendship ended.

It was all her fault.

“Trick, don’t think like that. It wasn’t just about you, when we split.”

Patrick nodded, not really agreeing, but acknowledging what Joe said.

“Have you thought about… it?”

Joe asked looking straight at her.

‘It’.

Had she thought about Fall Out Boy, had she thought about reuniting with her friends.

Yes, she had.

And she wanted to, so so much but… she didn’t deserve it, they deserved better.

She hadn’t picked up an instrument since her failure of a tour ended.

She wasn't sure about music, anymore

She nodded.

Joe looked at her, eyes hopeful.

“And?”

She should tell him no, tell him that they should get a new singer, that it should just be the three of them, that they were better without her, that Joe could be the lead singer and lead guitar at the same time.

Plenty of bands only had 3 members.

She bit her lip, thinking of what a future where Fall Out Boy was back, but without her.

A future where she wasn’t playing music, and she just couldn’t.

She knew it was selfish and that this would probably end terribly but she nodded and said.

“I’d really like to try Joe.”


End file.
